


O Emo Tree

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Not Serious, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Spoof of the song O Christmas Tree; not to be taken seriously





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to add to something I came up with something years ago

Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
Your leaves are sharp and cut me  
Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
Your leaves are sharp and cut me

Not only glistening silver with razors hung here  
But also when there’s knives to fear  
Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree,  
Your leaves are sharp and cut me

Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
Such misery do you bring me  
Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
Such misery do you bring me

For every year this Emo tree  
Brings to us such sorrow and pain  
Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
Such misery do you bring me

Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
You'll ever be unchanging  
A symbol of melancholy and woe  
You'll ever be unchanging

Each busted light  
Each bloodstained bell  
No one alive spreads misery so well

Oh Emo tree, Oh Emo tree  
You'll ever be unchanging


End file.
